Ash's Journey
by AAM Phobia
Summary: My version of Ash's journey. See Ash journey through Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, and Hoenn.
1. Gotta catch 'em all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
A/N: This is my version of Ash's Pokemon journey. He starts off in Kanto, ending up in Hoenn later. (Much Later)  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: Gotta catch 'em all!  
  
~  
  
"Venusaur! Vine whip!"  
  
Venusaur vine whipped its opponent's Pokemon, taking a lot of damage, and falling to the ground. The Pokemon got back up, brushed itself, and looked ready for more.  
  
"Nidoking! Hyper beam!"  
  
The opponent's Pokemon sent a devastating blast towards Venusaur as the large Pokemon went down and was K.O.'ed.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Ash suddenly woke up and was breathing heavily. He clutched his blankets and looked at the alarm clock. Ash was having another dream of being a Pokemon Trainer and realized that he was going to be late for getting his first Pokemon at Professor Oak's. Ash got dressed quickly and packed all his stuff, making sure he had everything. He put on his league cap and rushed downstairs and out the front door, forgetting his breakfast his mom had made for him.  
  
Ash ran down the path to Professor Oak's, going as fast as possible. He made it to the bottom of the staircase to the lab, because there was a large crowd standing right in front of it. Ash wondered what it was and decided to take a closer look, to see what was going on.  
  
Ash peeked through the crowd and realized that it was Gary, his rival! He made his way through the crowd to confront him. Apparently, Gary had already picked his first Pokemon and was about to leave on his journey.  
  
"Gary! Wait up!" Ash called as he made his way closer to Gary.  
  
Gary stopped and looked behind him. He waited for Ash to get to him before speaking.  
  
"Hey Ash! What's up!?" Gary asked as he waited for Ash to answer.  
  
"I was going to ask what Pokemon you picked" Ash said as he regained his breath.  
  
"Well." Gary took out a Pokeball containing a Pokemon inside, "See for yourself."  
  
He threw the Pokemon towards the ground and Ash waited for the Pokemon to appear.  
  
"Squirtle!" shouted the blue turtle Pokemon as it turned around to look at its trainer.  
  
"Awesome! A Squirtle!" exclaimed Ash as he stared at the Pokemon but then remembered something, "Oh yeah. I still need to get my first Pokemon"  
  
"Well, see ya Ash" Gary said as he returned Squirtle and began towards Route 1.  
  
Ash walked up the stairs to the lab and knocked on the door. Professor Oak answered and let Ash inside. He led Ash to the room where trainers would get his first Pokemon.  
  
"Here Ash. Please choose your Pokemon" Professor Oak said as he waited for Ash to choose.  
  
Ash thought long and hard about what Pokemon he should chose. He wanted a Squirtle but remembered Gary already picked Squirtle. So his only choices were Bulbasaur and Charmander. Ash remembered that he always dreamt of having a Bulbasaur, but wanted a Charizard when he got more experienced. Ash finally knew what to pick and chose Charmander. He would get a Charizard later and would be able to fly from place to place.  
  
Ash left the lab and headed towards Route 1. He felt very lonely and decided to let his Pokemon out. He released Charmander and smiled at his new Pokemon as Charmander looked back at its trainer. Charmander was delighted to be out of its ball and was following its trainer wherever it went. Ash was also delighted and headed towards his next destination.  
  
Ash and Charmander made it to a small river with lots of water Pokemon in it. Ash had to find a way to get past the river and looked at Charmander for assistance. He was shocked to see his Charmander fighting with a Pidgey. Charmander was giving its all and was using scratch attack.  
  
"That's right Charmander! Now use ember!" Shouted Ash as Charmander used ember.  
  
The Pidgey fainted and Ash threw a Pokeball at the weakened Pidgey. The Pokeball shook three times and confirmed that Ash caught the Pokemon. Ash cheered and Charmander was happy to see its trainer happy. Ash picked up the Pokeball containing Pidgey and Ash and Charmander headed towards Viridian City.  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's chapter 1. Stay tuned for chapter 2. ^_^ 


	2. The thief encounter!

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Here's chapter two.  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: The thief encounter!  
  
~  
  
Ash, along with Charmander, continue their journey on to Viridian City. Unbeknownst to them, two mysterious people were spying on them in nearby bushes.  
  
"When do we strike?" a whispering voice that belonged to a male asked his partner.  
  
"Soon, very soon." said a female voice.  
  
After a few minutes later, Ash and Charmander reached Viridian City. Ash, being excited, ran all the way to the Pokemon Center, with Charmander right behind them. He made it to the front desk and was looking at a woman with red hair.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Yeah, can you heal my Pokemon?" asked Ash as he handed over Pidgey and Charmander.  
  
"Sure, by the way, my name is Nurse Joy." She said as she brought the two Pokemon in the recovery room.  
  
Ash decided that he should go find something to eat while he waited for the Pokemon to heal. He found a nearby restaurant and ate there. After he was done eating, he went back the Pokemon Center to retrieve his Pokemon.  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy" Ash said as he was handed his Pokemon.  
  
"Anytime" Nurse Joy said as Ash left the center.  
  
Ash decided to go buy some supplies for his Pokemon. He stopped by at a Pokemon Mart. He bought several potions, pokeballs, and other miscellaneous things. After he was done buying, he had decided to spend the night at the Pokemon Center and the next day head up to Viridian Forest. Ash needed to do some training and catch some new Pokemon too.  
  
Upon arriving to the center again, he saw Gary at the entrance. He wondered why Gary was here, so he went up to him to talk with.  
  
"Hey Gary!" Ash called from a few feet away.  
  
"Hey!" Gary shouted back and ran up to go meet with him.  
  
"Hey Gary, catch any new Pokemon?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah, caught a Pidgey, Rattata, and Spearow." Gary said showing off his Pokeballs.  
  
"Cool! I've only caught a Pidgey so far" Ash said as he looked down at his feet in shame.  
  
"Don't worry Ash, you'll catch more Pokemon sooner or later" Gary said consoling his friend, "But let's have a Pokemon Battle to see who is the strongest"  
  
"Okay" Ash agreed, "What are the rules?"  
  
"The battle will be one on one!" announced Gary, "No time limits and you may choose any Pokemon you want"  
  
"Awesome!" said Ash as he looked at his Charmander who looked back at him, "Charmander, ready for you first trainer battle?"  
  
"Charmander!" Charmander agreed with Ash and went up the battle field.  
  
"And I choose Squirtle!" Gary threw a Pokeball at the ground, containing Squirtle, "Let the match begin!"  
  
"Charmander! Scratch Attack!" shouted Ash.  
  
Charmander ran towards Squirtle with claws in air, ready to strike the tiny turtle. Squirtle, however, simply withdrew itself, while Charmander's claws scratched the rough shell, taking no damage off, whatsoever.  
  
"Ha! You have to better than that!" Gary said as he commanded an attack, "Squirtle! Water gun!"  
  
Squirtle pumped itself a mouth full of water. When its mouth was full, it shot a blast towards the defenseless Charmander. Charmander tried to sidestep the attack, but being at a low level it was at, couldn't dodge it and couldn't withstand the blow either, thus, knocking it out.  
  
Gary smiled and returned its Squirtle and congratulated it. Ash rushed over to Charmander's side and asked if it was okay. Charmander replied with a small 'char'. Ash, feeling worried about his Charmander, returned it also into its pokeball.  
  
"Don't worry Ash" Gary started, "A little more practice and you'll become a pro"  
  
"Thanks Gary" Ash replied.  
  
Ash and Gary then walked back to the Pokemon Center and talked about recent things, including Pokemon. When they reached the center they heard some noise in the bushes. They went to go check it out and rustled through some bushes to find out.  
  
"What was that?" Ash asked Gary, but Gary simply shrugged.  
  
Then, Ash and Gary spotted two people and a Pokemon in the center, right before them. The one on the left was a tall man, and the one on the right was a female with long hair. The Pokemon in the center looked like a cat shaped Pokemon.  
  
"Who are you?" Ash shouted, but in reply, the mysterious people just laughed.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"  
  
To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
  
Ash and Gary were stunned. Who the heck are these people? Are they poets? If they are, they weren't very good. Ash looked at Gary, and vise versa.  
  
"What we mean twerp, is that we want your Pokemon!" Jessie replied.  
  
"Never!" Shouted Gary, "If you want our Pokemon, you have to battle for it!"  
  
Gary released his Squirtle and Squirtle popped out of his ball ready for action.  
  
"Gary! How can we be so confident!?" Ash asked, worried, "They're thieves and we can't trust them!"  
  
"Don't worry Ash" Gary said, "I'll handle this"  
  
"Go Ekans!" shouted Jessie!  
  
"Koffing go!" shouted James.  
  
"If you guys wanna play dirty, then we are too" Gary said. He then looked at Ash, "Send out a Pokemon"  
  
"Uh.right" Ash said as he picked a pokeball from his belt. He remembered something, He can't use Charmander! Charmander was still probably hurt from its previous battle and still needs rest. He then decided to send out Pidgey. "Go Pidgey!"  
  
"Squirtle! Water gun!" shouted Gary.  
  
Squirtle pumped up a full amount of water and shot at Koffing and Ekans.  
  
"Koffing smokescreen!" shouted James. The smog covered the place and made it very hard to see.  
  
Ash then had an idea and told Pidgey to use gust attack. Pidgey blew away the smog and everything was visible again.  
  
"Thanks Ash" Gary thanked Ash.  
  
"No problem" Ash replied.  
  
"Ekans poison sting!" shouted Jessie.  
  
The poison sting was hitting Pidgey bad and was running out of health. Pidgey then flew up into the air and used peck from above. The peck attack sent Ekans into Koffing, making a clear shot for Gary. Gary made Squirtle use water gun on Ekans and Koffing. The blast shot the Pokemon into Jessie, James, and Meowth into the air, sending them flying, who knows where. Gary thanked Ash for his help and they both returned their Pokemon. They then headed to the Pokemon Center, to get some well, deserved, rest.  
  
The next day, Ash and Gary split apart again, hoping to see each other again, very soon. Ash smiled, as he saw Gary walk away in the other direction he was going. Ash released his Charmander out, which was very happy to see its trainer again, and followed him to the Viridian Forest.  
  
~  
  
A/N; I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Also, I've decided to make Gary a friendly rival, instead of a mean one. I'll get chapter 3 up ASAP. 


	3. Misty and the bugs!

A/N: Here's chapter 3. I'm going to have to keep updating if I want to get to Hoenn. ^_^"  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: Misty and the bugs!  
  
~  
  
Ash and Charmander, continue their journey in the Kanto region. Right now, they are trudging through the Viridian Forest, a home for many bug Pokemon. Ash was fascinated by all the bug Pokemon, he even wanted to catch one for himself. Suddenly he heard a scream. Ash turned into the direction he heard the scream. Right before him, was a tall girl with red-orangish spiky hair, riding on a bike, being chased by bug Pokemon.  
  
She was wearing a yellow, sleeveless shirt, with blue denim shorts, with a red straps going over her shoulders. She looked older than him and by the way she looked, she looked pretty scared.  
  
"C'mon Charmander, we have to help that girl" Ash said as he ordered an attack on the bug Pokemon, "Use ember!"  
  
Charmander sent sparks of fire at the bug Pokemon. The bug Pokemon were frightened and tried to run away. One of the Pokemon, which happened to be a Heracross, was hit directly and automatically, fainted. Ash took his chance and threw an empty pokeball at it. The ball shook once, twice, but three times and confirmed he caught the Pokemon. Ash was delighted, but the girl was angry with him. She started to yell at him.  
  
"Look what you did! You little twerp!" the older girl yelled at Ash and Charmander, "Your Pokemon fried my bike! Now you'll have to pay for it!"  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry?" Ash said but she kept yelling at him.  
  
"Whatever!" the girl said as she left him in the opposite direction.  
  
Ash looked at Charmander and felt guilty. He then thought of a great idea, of how he can pay her back. Ash called to the girl and he ran up to her.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about your bike, and I know a way to pay you back" Ash said to the girl.  
  
"Really? How?" the girl asked.  
  
"Well, I'm kinda lonely on my adventure, and was wondering if you want to travel with me? So later, when I get enough money, I can pay you back, and you can leave" Ash suggested.  
  
"Well, Okay" the girl agreed, "By the way, my name is Misty"  
  
"Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and I wanna be a Pokemon Master" Ash said.  
  
"Well, I wanna be the World's Greatest Water Pokemon Trainer" Misty stated, proud of herself.  
  
Ash and Misty were talking with each other and were getting along great. They talked about Pokemon, recent events, and anything else they can think of. Ash then spotted something in the bushes. He went to go check it out, leaving Charmander and Misty behind. He then saw that it was a Wurmple!  
  
"Charmander! Misty! Come here quick!" Ash yelled at them, as they came over to him.  
  
"What is it, Ash?" Misty froze when she saw the bug Pokemon. Immediately, she ran ten feet away from where Ash was.  
  
"Misty? What's wrong?" Ash asked, "You're not afraid of bug Pokemon are you?"  
  
"Yes! I hate bug Pokemon!" Misty cried.  
  
Ash got a mischievous grin on his face, "Tell me you're not afraid of this itty-bitty Wurmple?"  
  
Misty nodded that she was, and Ash sighed. Ash thought he should catch it now instead of wasting time. He sent out Pidgey and ordered it to attack the Wurmple. Pidgey used gust on the Wurmple and Ash threw a pokeball at it. Like before, the ball shook 3 times, confirming Ash caught the Pokemon. Ash was once again happy and was running around the place with Charmander of how happy he was. Charmander just sweat dropped, and Misty was paying no attention at all. Ash sighed in defeat, and attached the pokeball to his belt. He decided to leave Pidgey out, just in case he wanted more Pokemon to catch. Misty followed behind him, after she had confirmed there were no bug Pokemon following her.  
  
When Ash and co. made it to the end of the forest, he spotted a little Pikachu following him. He tried to make it stop, but couldn't and sighed and just let it follow. All of a sudden, Ash heard two people laugh, and could have sworn he had heard these voices before. He looked behind him and saw the people who were at Viridian City from yesterday, Team Rocket! Ash got on the defensive side. And told the others to watch out.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
Team Rocket started their motto, which annoyed Misty, and sent out Ekans and Koffing. Meowth decided to join in too, and the battle had begun. Ash ordered Pidgey to attack and Ash sent out his Wurmple. He ordered Wurmple to use string shot to slow down Team Rocket's Pokemon. Pidgey now used gust, sending Team Rocket's Pokemon into their owners. Ash then ordered Charmander to use flamethrower, sending Team Rocket blasting off.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
Ash was delighted with his Pokemon and noticed that Pidgey and Wurmple were glowing. Ash was amazed when he saw Wurmple evolve into Silcoon, and Pidgey evolve into Pidgeotto. Ash was happy for his new Pokemon and returned them to their Pokeballs. Charmander then noticed that the Pikachu was still following them. Ash then asked Pikachu if he wanted to join his team. Pikachu squealed in delight.  
  
"Welcome to the team" Ash said as he threw a pokeball at Pikachu, making Pikachu his own Pokemon now.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Charmander, now continue their way to Pewter City. Now that Ash has 5 pokemon on his team, what challenges await our heroes?  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 4 coming soon. 


	4. The Boulder Badge Battle!

A/N: Here's chapter 4 of Ash's Journey, please enjoy.  
  
~  
  
Last time, Ash and Charmander traveled through the Viridian Forest. Upon their way in, they met a girl named Misty, who had her bike destroyed by Ash's Charmander, while saving her from some bug Pokemon. Feeling guilty, Ash had decided to let her follow him around until he paid her back. Ash managed to catch 3 new Pokemon, and have 2 of his Pokemon evolve. Now Ash and co. are on their way to Pewter City, to get the Boulder Badge.  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: The Boulder Badge Battle!  
  
~  
  
Ash, Misty, and Charmander, stop at the Pewter City Pokemon Center. Upon arriving at the entrance, Ash accidentally bumps into an old man.  
  
"Oops, sorry there" Ash said.  
  
The old man just smiles and shakes hands with Ash. Ash also smiles and the man compliments on how healthy his Charmander looks. Ash is pleased and the old man hands him a pokeball.  
  
"It contains a pokemon inside of it. Go ahead and open it." The old man said as Ash threw the pokeball at the ground. The pokemon was an Eevee! Ash thanked the old man for being so generous and the old man just smiled.  
  
"I know that you'll take good care of this Eevee. I caught it the other day, but I'm much too old for Pokemon Training now. I like to give young Pokemon trainers any pokemon I can get, just for the fun of it" the old man said, as he left the group, "Take care now"  
  
"Thanks again!" Ash shouted to the old man.  
  
Ash returned Eevee into its ball and entered the center. He went up to the counter and saw the same Nurse Joy from Viridian City.  
  
"Hey Nurse Joy? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the Viridian City Pokemon Center?" Ash questioned.  
  
Nurse Joy just smiled and replied, "Oh, I get that question a lot from trainers just starting their journey. Anyways, at every Pokemon Center, there's a Nurse Joy, and we're all related to each other."  
  
"Wow, that's a big family" Misty said, as she wondered about how many cities there were with a Pokemon Center in it.  
  
"Well anyways, can you heal my Pokemon, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked, as he returned Charmander into its ball, and handed over his six pokeballs that contained a pokemon inside.  
  
"Sure, no problem" Nurse Joy said, as she took the six pokeballs and headed into the recovery room.  
  
Ash and Misty decided that they should eat lunch now, before Ash's gym battle with Brock. They ate at a nearby place. After they ordered their food, Ash asked Misty something.  
  
"Hey Misty, what kind of Pokemon does the Gym Leader use?" Ash asked.  
  
"I'm not sure" Misty said, "But I heard someone say that he uses rock pokemon"  
  
Ash sighed and looked down. He didn't have any pokemon that were grass, water, ice, or steel. Those were the weaknesses that rock types were weak against.  
  
'I knew I should have picked Bulbasaur' Ash thought. He then realized that some pokemon can learn those types of moves. Ash was once again happy, and just ate his lunch.  
  
After lunch, Ash and Misty headed back to the Pokemon Center. Ash retrieved all his Pokemon and stepped outside the Pokemon Center. He decided that all his pokemon needed fresh air, and released them out of their balls. Charmander, Pidgeotto, Heracross, Silcoon, Pikachu, and Eevee, all looked up at Ash. Ash smiled at his team of Pokemon. He then turned to Misty.  
  
"Hey Misty, why don't you take out any of your Pokemon?" Ash suggested.  
  
"Okay" replied Misty, as she took out Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen.  
  
After a few minutes or so, Ash was teaching Charmander and Pikachu how to use Iron Tail. Charmander and Pikachu practiced Iron Tail, but wasn't successful. However, after a few more hours of training, Charmander and Pikachu were able to master it. Ash was delighted with his pokemon, especially Charmander and Pikachu, and returned them. Misty also returned her pokemon too, after she trained them a little. They headed over to the Pewter City Gym.  
  
When they arrived there, there were stones, rocks, and boulders all over the place. They entered the gym and noticed that the whole battlefield was a rock field. Ash called out to see if anyone was there. Ash then noticed that someone was standing on the other side of the field. He announced that he was the gym leader. Ash called back that he wanted to challenge him to get a badge. The gym leader smiled and accepted his challenge. He announced the rules and the gym leader sent out Geodude. Ash sent out Pikachu, and the match was on.  
  
Ash ordered Pikachu to use agility around Geodude, to make him confused. Soon, Geodude was very confused and couldn't tell where Pikachu was. Ash then ordered Pikachu to tackle it from behind. Pikachu tackled the rough pokemon, but took little damage. However, Geodude was still confused. Ash, this time ordered Pikachu to jump and use quick attack from high above. Pikachu jumped so high that he almost touched the ceiling. He then used a quick attack from above and smacked into Geodude. Geodude then fainted. And the gym leader recalled it.  
  
"Not bad. That was a very smart move to have your Pikachu jump so high, so that'll increase the speed of your attack. Also using quick attack to double up the speed." The gym leader stated.  
  
"Thanks" Ash replied.  
  
The gym leader then, sent out Onix. Ash decided to leave Pikachu out. He ordered Pikachu to use Iron Tail on Onix's head. Onix was hurt, but since Onix was big and strong, survived it. The gym leader ordered Onix to use rock throw on Pikachu. Pikachu tried to dodge the attacks, but there were too many rocks to dodge and Pikachu was knocked out. Ash returned Pikachu and sent out Charmander. Ash ordered Charmander to use Iron Tail on Onix's head again. This time, Onix fell, because it wasn't powerful enough to withstand 2 Iron Tails in a row. The gym leader returned Onix and smiled at Ash. He walked over to Ash and handed him a Boulder Badge.  
  
"Thanks, um"  
  
"Brock, my name is Brock"  
  
"Thanks Brock and my name is Ash" Ash said as he left the gym.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Charmander, now head to the next city. What will our heroes face next?  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's chapter 4. Don't worry, Brock will join the gang in the next chapter. 


	5. Mt Moon and the Clefairy Tale!

A/N: Time for chapter 5. I'm gonna try to speed things up around here so I can get to the Hoenn region. Don't worry I won't rush.  
  
~  
  
Last time, Ash had made it to Pewter City. He was given an Eevee from an old man and taught his own pokemon a few moves. He then battled the gym leader, Brock, who specializes in rock types. Ash had won the battle and was given the Boulder Badge. He now continues his journey to Cerulean City.  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: Mt. Moon and the Clefairy Tale!  
  
~  
  
Ash, Charmander, and Misty, were about to leave Pewter City, until they were stopped by someone's voice. The voice seemed pretty familiar, and Ash turned around to see who it was. It was Brock! The Pewter City Gym Leader.  
  
"Hey Brock!" Ash called to him.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Ash, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Brock, who have finally caught up with Ash, replied, "Well, I've decided to join your group"  
  
"What!? What about the gym?" Ash asked, surprised.  
  
"Well, you see, I've always wanted to be the World's Greatest Pokemon Breeder, and I thought, I would learn more, if I traveled more, instead of staying in the gym all day." Brock said, answering Ash's question, "And my dad will take care of the gym"  
  
"Well welcome to the team. I can always use some company and I can learn more from you" said Ash, as he welcomed his new traveling partner.  
  
Anyways, Brock was telling Ash, Misty, and Charmander, about his life. He told him how he always had to take care of all his siblings and be a gym leader at the same time. He also told them of how his mother and father both abandon them. Fortunately, his father came back, and was willing to take care of everything.  
  
Ash was amazed about Brock's life. Misty said that it must be rather difficult living in that kind of life style. However, Brock didn't really mind it, but now he was able to travel and explore the world.  
  
So Ash, Brock, Misty, and Charmander, headed towards Mt. Moon. In order to get to Cerulean, they would have to past this too. Upon arriving at the entrance, someone was waiting for him and no one suspected it. It was Gary!  
  
"Hey Ash!" shouted Gary.  
  
"Hey Gary!" Ash called back, as he ran towards him.  
  
"So I see you have new traveling partners, huh?" Gary said, seeing Brock and Misty.  
  
"Yeah" Ash answered, "So you wanna have a Pokemon Battle? For old times sake?"  
  
"Sure" Gary said, confidently.  
  
"I'll win this time!" Ash said as he pulled out a pokeball from his belt, "How 'bout a 6 on 6 battle? I'm sure you have 6 pokemon by now"  
  
"Okay" agreed Ash, "Let's do it."  
  
Ash sent out his Pikachu, while Gary sent out his Wailmer. Ash scanned it with his Pokedex, and found out it was a water type. Ash then knew he had a type advantage.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, as his Pikachu obeyed the attack.  
  
"Wailmer! Rollout!" Gary shouted.  
  
The thunderbolt didn't have any effect when Wailmer used its Rollout Attack. It curled up in a ball and rolled right into Pikachu. Pikachu dodged it in went around its opponent. It then used Thunder on Wailmer, who was confused because he didn't know where Pikachu was. Wailmer fainted and Gary returned him. He then sent out Trapinch. Ash returned Pikachu and sent out Eevee. Ash then scanned Gary's Trapinch with his Pokedex.  
  
"An Eevee? When did you get such a rare Pokemon?" Gary asked.  
  
"It was given to me as a gift" Ash simply replied.  
  
Ash ordered Eevee to use Take Down. It hit the Trapinch with all its might, taking some damage on itself also. Trapinch then tackled Eevee, and Eevee fell to the ground. Eevee quickly got up and used another Take Down, however, Trapinch dodged and tackled it from the side. Eevee was hurt badly and struggled to get up. Ash shouted to Eevee to use Tackle and hit Trapinch with everything it had left. Eevee was tiring quickly and Ash suddenly felt that he should return it. All of a sudden, Eevee started to glow. Ash was amazed to see that his Eevee was evolving! Eevee then evolved into Espeon. Espeon used Recover on itself, and was ready for more. Ash was so happy that he forgot he was battling. Ash told Espeon to use Psychic. Trapinch couldn't withstand another attack and fainted. Gary was about to send out another Pokemon but someone interrupted them. Ash and Gary turned to the side to see who it was.  
  
An old man, who looked like he was in his 50s, shouted at the two trainers, saying they shouldn't have a battle here, especially in the Clefairy Sacred Grounds.  
  
"Sorry, we didn't know" Ash said, as he returned his Espeon, "What are the Clefairy Sacred Grounds?"  
  
"The Clefairy Sacred Grounds is a place where the Clefairies meet every year to see who would become a Clefable. People often pass by here and have Pokemon Battles here, disturbing the environment." The old man explained, "Every year at night, a chosen Clefairy brings a giant Moonstone. They would pray to the moonstone, the moonstone select which Clefairy would evolve into Clefable. It is very valuable and shouldn't be misplaced"  
  
"This place must be that important if you're complaining about it" Gary said.  
  
"Indeed it is" the old man said, "How 'bout I show you fellas to my hut and you guys can take a break?"  
  
"Sure" said Brock, as they all headed inside.  
  
The old man explained about how he has been researching everything about this place. He had studied here for 5 years and had already accumulated all this information. Meanwhile, two people and a pokemon are eavesdropping on the whole conversation.  
  
"This stone must be very valuable, we should steal it and sell it for a very high price" said the female.  
  
"But Jessie, what if it's not?" asked the male.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it is James, trust me" said Jessie.  
  
"Yeah! And we can use it to evolve some pokemon for the boss!" the talking cat-like pokemon said to his partners.  
  
"But Meowth, how are we going to find those kind of pokemon, that need a moonstone to evolve?" James asked once again.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it Jimmy, we'll just steal 'em" Meowth said.  
  
Later that night, Ash and co. were about to leave the hut, continuing on their journey. But the old man tells them to stop when he spots the Clefairies, already starting the ceremony. Then one of the Clefairies brings in a giant moonstone, and they circle around it. They start praying to it and after a few minutes later, one of the Clefairies evolved into a Clefable. Ash and co. watched excitedly at the ceremony. After a few minutes of celebrating, a net snatches the moonstone.  
  
Team Rocket say their motto and Ash and co. prepare for battle. Ash sends out Espeon and Gary sends out Wartortle. Ash is astonished to see that Gary already evolved Squirtle. Ash shrugs that thought off and prepares for battle. He orders Espeon to use Psybeam, and Gary ordered Wartortle to use Hydro Pump. Both of the attacks sends Team Rocket blasting off, and they drop the giant Moonstone on the ground.  
  
The next day, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Charmander say their good byes to the old man and Gary. Ash then says that next time they can have a real battle. Gary nods and takes off in the other direction. Ash watches for a while and then heads off. In the opposite direction. Now, will Ash ever make it to Cerulean?  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's chapter 5! Sorry if they are pretty short, but this is a very long story, so just be patient. We're still in Kanto you know. ^_^" 


	6. Badge Battle Number 2!

A/N: Here's chapter 6! I hope you've been enjoying my previous chapters. I'll try to up date as much as I can.  
  
~  
  
Last time, Ash, Misty and Charmander, were greeted by Brock, who decided to join their group. Upon reaching Mt. Moon, Gary had been waiting for Ash so they can battle. The battle was pretty short, but Ash's Eevee evolved into an Espeon. They were interrupted by an old man who has studied these grounds. The old man explained about them the Clefairy Sacred Grounds and Team Rocket made a plot to steal the giant Moonstone. At night, Team Rocket struck, but Ash and co. save the day, once again. Ash now continues to Cerulean City.  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: Badge Battle #2!  
  
~  
  
Ash, Charmander, Misty, and Brock, have finally made their way out of Mt. Moon. They now continue their way to Cerulean City, which is just up ahead.  
  
"Hey! No fair! Brock got to catch that Zubat! I was about to catch that Clefairy, but you stopped me!" Ash yelled out Misty.  
  
"Didn't you hear what the old man said?" Misty argued back, "It's disrespectful to the Clefairies!"  
  
"Whatever!" Ash yelled back, "I would have a Clefairy though."  
  
"Anyways, what city are we going to now, Brock?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, we're going to Cerulean City, so Ash can earn his 2nd badge." Brock explained, looking at the map.  
  
Misty froze. Ash, Brock, and Charmander, were wondering what was up with her. Ash then had an idea.  
  
"Charmander! Use flamethrower!" Ash ordered, as Charmander shot a fiery blast at Misty.  
  
Misty yelled out in pain, and was running all over the place, trying to cool down. She found a lake and jumped in the water, making steam evaporate out. Once she was satisfied, she got out of the lake and looked at her traveling partners.  
  
"Do we have to go to Cerulean City?" Misty asked, giving them puppy- dog eyes.  
  
Ash and Brock looked at each other confused, as if they were joking. Ash finally spoke up, after the long, eerie, silence, "Uh, yeah?"  
  
Misty then felt so heartbroken, she ran all the way to Cerulean City, not looking back at them at all.  
  
"What's her problem?" Brock asked, but Ash just shrugged.  
  
They just continued their way to Cerulean, hoping to find Misty. When they arrived there, the whole city was literally beautiful. Ash and Brock went to the Pokemon Center to heal. Ash went up to the counter and asked Nurse Joy, if she can heal their Pokemon.  
  
"Of course I will" Nurse Joy said, as Ash handed over his 6 pokemon, while Brock handed over his 3.  
  
Ash and Brock headed outside of the center, to get some fresh air. Brock suggested that they go eat dinner, as they arrived here late and haven't eaten since a while. Ash agreed and they went somewhere to go eat. After they were finished, Brock brought back an extra dinner, in case Misty comes back. They went to the Pokemon Center to go check out rooms.  
  
The next day, Misty still hasn't shown up. Ash, Charmander, and Brock, decided to head over to the Cerulean City Gym, to see if she was there. They entered, and they saw a water show, being performed by 3 girls. They watched the show until it was over, so he can ask for a gym battle.  
  
After the show, he headed over to the 3 girls, to see if the would have a gym battle with, they said yes, and said that they can battle their sister. Ash agreed and went to the battle field. At the battle field, Ash and Charmander were waiting for the gym leader to come. Brock, along with the 3 other gym leaders, were waiting for her. Finally, she showed up, and Ash and Brock both gasped at who she was.  
  
"Misty!?" both Ash and Brock said at the same time.  
  
"Yep! That's me! I'm the 4th Sensational Sister!" Misty said, feeling proud of herself.  
  
Ash and Brock were shocked, until one of the girls with pink hair, says, "You are just the runt, while we are the 3 Sensational Sisters. I'm Lily!"  
  
"And I'm Daisy!" the one with blonde hair says.  
  
"And last but not least, I'm Violet!" says the blue haired girl.  
  
"Well, I'm Ash Ketchum, and I wanna battle now" Ash said, being impatient.  
  
"Fine! Let's go!" Misty said, as she took out her Staryu, "2 on 2!"  
  
"Fine with me! Espeon go!" Ash shouted as he released Espeon.  
  
"Staryu, water gun!"  
  
"Dodge and use Psychic!" Staryu was hit directly by the attack. Staryu struggled to get up. It used a tackle attack on Espeon, and Espeon was knocked into the water. Espeon resurfaced and got back up onto one of the platforms.  
  
"Good job! Now use Psybeam!" The Psybeam was released and hit Staryu directly, that it was knocked out. Misty returned Staryu and sent out Starmie.  
  
"Misty calls Starmie!" Starmie came out of its ball and fired a water gun at Espeon. Espeon dodged it and dived into the water. It resurfaced but didn't have enough time to get back onto the platform. Ash quickly recalled Espeon and sent out Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Starmie dodged it by diving into the water. It then surfaced back onto the platform. Pikachu used another thunderbolt, but Misty had an idea.  
  
"Dive under then up!" Starmie did the same thing, and the thunderbolt missed again. Ash then got an idea, water conducts electricity.  
  
"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on the water!" Pikachu obeyed, and the whole place was covered in light so no one can see what was happening. The light cleared, and Pikachu was still standing, while Starmie was fainted. Ash won the battle. Misty returned Starmie, and went to go congratulate Ash. Daisy went up to Ash and handed him a Cascade Badge. Ash felt proud of himself that he accidentally fell in the water. Everybody laughed at him and he laughed at himself too.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Charmander, now say their goodbyes to Misty's sisters and now head off to Vermillion City. What challenges are up ahead for Ash?  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter 6. I decided to make Brock come with Ash to the gym, instead of ditching him to do some 'stuff'. Anyways, I'll get chapter 7 up soon. 


	7. The Pokemon Tech Academy!

A/N: Now here's chapter 7. Thanks to the people who are reading my story.  
  
~  
  
Last time, Ash, Charmander, Misty, and Brock, made it past Mt. Moon, and were heading to Cerulean City. Apparently, Brock had caught a Zubat, because Ash was arguing with Misty that he should have caught that Clefairy. Anyways, Misty was very nervous about going to Cerulean City, and Ash and Brock just went there, no problem. Ash then challenged Misty, who happened to be the 4th Sensational Sister. Ash beat her and won the Cascade Badge. Now Ash and co. journey their way to Vermilion City, hoping to get a Thunder Badge.  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: The Pokemon Tech Academy!  
  
~  
  
Ash, Charmander, Misty, and Brock, now cross upon a large building in front of them. Ash, after getting 2 badges, is now heading to Vermillion City. They decided to rest here, and eat lunch before continuing their journey once again.  
  
"Brock! What's for lunch? I'm starved" asked Ash as he sat on a rock right next to his lizard like pokemon. Charmander also looked hungry and was waiting for his trainer to feed it, "Well, let's release our pokemon, they're probably hungry too"  
  
Ash and Misty released all their pokemon including Brock. Everybody, including the pokemon, circled Brock, as they waited for the food to finish cooking.  
  
"Almost done, there" Brock said, as he gave a bowl to everyone with soup in it; everybody looked happy.  
  
"Thanks Brock" Misty said.  
  
"Yeah this stuff is good" complimented Ash.  
  
"Thanks Ash" Brock said, as he took a bowl of soup himself, and started to eat it.  
  
After everyone was done eating, everybody returned their pokemon, except for Charmander, and were about to leave, until they saw a boy running out of the large building.  
  
"Hey, you guys trainers, right?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are" Ash simply said.  
  
The boy looked delighted and brought them inside the building, without even asking them first. He was then stopped by a girl with brown hair. She confronted the boy that brought Ash and the others in.  
  
"Hiding behind trainers again, Joe?" the girl with brown hair asked the boy, whose name was Joe.  
  
"I'm not hiding, Giselle, I'm just getting defensive, just in case those guys come back again" Joe said.  
  
"Whatever, you make Pokemon Tech look bad, you should just quit" Giselle walked past Joe and confronted Ash, "So you're a trainer, huh? You don't look that experienced"  
  
Ash blushed in embarrassment, but decided to stick up for himself, "Well, I've only been a trainer for a few days, but I already have a full team of six and have evolved some of my pokemon"  
  
"That's all you've done? And you have 2 badges? Most trainers would have at least 30 pokemon by now. If I was a real trainer, I'd be better than you. Instead, I'm stuck doing things the hard way" Giselle explained, showing off.  
  
"There's more to pokemon than just commanding attacks!" Ash argued, "You have to treat your pokemon with love and care, and think more about your pokemon, not just fight, train, and catch"  
  
"Well, I challenge you to a pokemon battle. We'll see who wins" Giselle said as she released Cubone.  
  
"Fine I'll battle you. To show that there's more to pokemon then ordering it around. Go Charmander!" Ash yelled. They then stepped outside to battle.  
  
"A Charmander? That's the pokemon you chose for your starter? If I were you, I would have picked a Squirtle" Giselle laughed at Ash, trying to make Ash look like a fool.  
  
"Whatever! Charmander! Ember!" Ash commanded. Charmander shot fiery sparks at Cubone, and Cubone waited for its trainer to command and attack.  
  
"Cubone! Dodge!" Cubone dodged Charmander's Ember, and had a clear shot on Charmander, "Now use Bonemerang!"  
  
Cubone launched its bone, which he was holding, and headed straight towards Charmander. Charmander had no time to dodge and was hit directly. Ash shouted to Charmander to hold on and Charmander got up, ready for more.  
  
"Charmander! Scratch Attack!" cried Ash, as Charmander knocked Cubone over. Cubone struggled to get up and right when it did, the bone he threw earlier hit him right in the face, knocking him out. Giselle sadly returned Cubone and fell to the ground on her knees.  
  
"How!? How did you beat Cubone?" she asked Ash.  
  
Ash congratulated Charmander and looked at Giselle, "Number 1 for Pokemon Battling: Always Expect the Unexpected. Number 2: Just because its type disadvantage, doesn't mean the battle is over. And Number 3: Love and Respect your pokemon. The happier it is with you, the more confident it will be, believing in you."  
  
Joe then walked up to Giselle and helped her up. He smiled at her, and so did she. Joe then finally spoke, "I guess we have a lot more to learn, huh Giselle?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was too confident about my knowledge in pokemon. Experience in pokemon is way different than studying about pokemon" Giselle agreed with Joe.  
  
After they were finished talking, Charmander suddenly began to glow. Ash and everybody else were watching Charmander evolving. Then Charmander stopped glowing and evolved into a Charmeleon. Ash looked so happy; he ran over to Charmeleon and hugged it. Charmeleon also felt proud and hugged back. Joe and Giselle were definitely, amazed. They have never experienced evolution before, and actually watch it happen, right before their eyes.  
  
Just then 4 people walked outside of the building and looked at Joe. They circled Joe and had mischievous looks on their faces.  
  
"Well, well, well, now that we finally found you let's finish our battle. Go Graveler!" the leader of the group said.  
  
Joe gulped and released his Weepinbell, "Okay, Weepinbell, use absorb"  
  
Weepinbell absorbed some of Graveler's health and gained some more health. Graveler still had more HP left and tackled it. Weepinbell then used vine whip. It smacked Graveler back into its trainer, and the guy looked really mad. He returned Graveler and charged at Joe. Joe was pushed down onto the ground, and the other 3 boys started beating on them. Ash had to stop it and told Charmeleon to use flamethrower. Charmeleon obeyed and the 4 guys were on fire and rushed back into the building. Ash helped Joe up and Joe thanked them.  
  
Ash, Brock, Misty, and Charmeleon, say their goodbyes to Giselle and Joe, as Ash now heads to Vermillion City. Will they ever get there? Or will they be side-tracked once again? Stay tuned.  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's chapter 7. Sorry if it seemed so short, but Ash and co. do have to meet other people sometimes. I'll try not to make any fillers. 


	8. Bill! The Pokemon Researcher!

A/N: Ha! Time for chapter 8. Sorry I haven't updated, because I've been working on Revenge! So, I'll start working on this now. I just hope everything turns out the way I want things to. Well, anyways, here chapter 8.  
  
~  
  
Last time, Ash and co. have come across a large building that stood before them. They decided to take a break and have something to eat before moving on. However, when they were finished, a boy, named Joe, ran out of the building and asked them if they were trainers. Obviously being yes, he brought them inside to protect him from the bullies. However, a girl, named Giselle, says to stop hiding behind trainers. Giselle then comments on Ash's status of a trainer and immediately end up in a battle. Ash wins and Giselle and Joe both learn a lesson about Pokemon. The bullies then find Joe and start to beat on them. However, everybody fights back on them, and Ash and co. hit the road again. And one more thing, Charmander evolved!  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: Bill! The Pokemon Researcher!  
  
~  
  
Ash, Charmeleon, Misty, and Brock, now head to Vermillion City, in hope of Ash getting his 3rd gym badge. After a few minutes of walking through a forest, they make it out to an opening, which happens to be a beach.  
  
"Yes! I can finally relax!" Misty exclaimed, putting her stuff on the sand, and resting. It was almost evening, and Brock was getting worried.  
  
"You know, if we can find somewhere to stay, we won't drown" Brock said, looking for any city, or town, nearby.  
  
"What about that light house up there?" Ash said pointing at a light house on top of a hill, which was towards a cliff, where you can see the vast ocean.  
  
"Sure! There has to be someone there!" Misty said, picking up here stuff and sprinting off towards the light house.  
  
Ash, Brock, and Charmeleon, just trailed behind her, hoping to catch up with her. They sighed, when Misty had already reached the light house, and they haven't even made it half way.  
  
After a few minutes or so, the impatient Misty was finally relieved, when her friends finally made it to the entrance.  
  
"Took you guys long enough, now lets see if anyone is even here" Misty rang the doorbell, and after the tone of the doorbell, someone finally answered.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?" a man asked from inside the building, using a speaker to communicate.  
  
"Hey! I'm Ash and my friends and I were wondering if we can crash at your place for the night?" Ash asked, speaking through the speaker.  
  
"And I'm a really good cook and would be happy to cook for you too!" Brock said, hoping to already get inside.  
  
"Okay, sure!" the man from inside said, "I'll be happy to let you guys stay here, for tonight."  
  
The doors, to the light house, opened up, and Ash and co. stepped inside. Ash looked around the room and then had a question to ask.  
  
"Hey! Do you have a phone? I need to make a phone call!" Ash shouted, not knowing where the man was.  
  
"Sure!" The man finally stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself, "Hi, my name is Bill! Thanks for visiting me; I don't get many visitors"  
  
"Hi Bill. And things for letting us stay here" Ash said, as he went to Bill's phone and dialed up Professor Oak's number. He finally rang up his number and Professor Oak picked up.  
  
"Oh hello Ash! How is your journey coming up?" Professor Oak asked him.  
  
"Great! I have 2 badges and have caught 6 pokemon!" Ash exclaimed, "And a few of them have already evolved"  
  
"Hmm, only 6? And 2 badges? Gary here, on the other hand, already has 45 pokemon" Professor Oak said.  
  
"45 pokemon!?" Ash shouted.  
  
"Seriously Ash, you have to catch more pokemon. You're doing great with your badge quest, but won't get any better without any decent pokemon. Do you understand me?" Professor Oak asked Ash.  
  
"Yes Professor, I understand. I'll try harder." Ash said, disappointed.  
  
"Anyways, it was fun talking with you Ash. See you next time" and with that, Professor Oak hung up, and so did Ash.  
  
Ash looked down at his feet, disappointed. He felt bad that he was such an inexperienced trainer. He felt the need to cry, but decided not to, as he didn't want to feel weak in front of his friends. He then put a smile on his face, and headed to where everyone else was.  
  
Ash finally joined up with Misty, Brock, Bill, and Charmeleon, and learned many new things about pokemon, things he have never even heard about before.  
  
"Hey Bill?" asked Ash.  
  
"Yes?" Bill said, wondering what Ash's question was.  
  
"How do you know so much? I mean about pokemon? How do you know so much about pokemon?" Ash asked.  
  
Bill chuckled at Ash's question and gave him an answer, "That's because, Ash, I'm a Pokemon Researcher. I research things about pokemon, and learn everything about them. There's always much more to learn; don't think you know everything about pokemon; there's always so much more to learn."  
  
"That's awesome!" Ash replied, "Tell me, what pokemon are you studying currently?"  
  
"Well, right now, I'm studying about this lone Dragonite I see every once and then at night. It's pretty big, bigger than its average size." Bill explained.  
  
"Cool!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Here, I'll show you guys." Bill said, as he headed up to the top of the light house, followed by Ash and everyone else.  
  
Bill then pulled out a device from his pocket, and pushed the red button on it. The device made a sound, kind of like a Dragonite's voice, and could be heard across the sea. Meanwhile, 2 people and a pokemon were hanging on the edge of a cliff, speaking with each other.  
  
"What is that beautiful sound?" Jessie asked James, as she goes all starry eyed.  
  
"It kind of sounds like a pokemon" James answered.  
  
"A rare pokemon!" Meowth said, "Let's capture it for the boss. We'll be rewarded for sure"  
  
"Yeah let's catch it!" James said, as all three of them continued to climb the cliff.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, a big, shadowy, figure approached them, from the sea. It appeared to be a giant Dragonite! And was coming to the light house.  
  
"Hey! The Dragonite is coming!" As exclaimed.  
  
"Yes! Now I can study it more" Bill then pulled out a pad of paper, and started to take notes on it. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Charmeleon, just watched amazingly, as the creature approached them.  
  
All of a sudden, something hit Dragonite. It appeared to be someone shooting it because it was being blasted. Ash and co. then looked down the light house, to see it was Team Rocket shooting Dragonite with missiles! Dragonite got enraged by this and started to leave. Bill shouted for it to come back, but it didn't and continued to head towards the sea. Team Rocket, however, kept on shooting, and Dragonite got fed up with it. Dragonite turned around and fired a Hyper Beam at Team Rocket, blasting them off again.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
Dragonite, now satisfied, left the area, and headed back towards the sea. The next day, after being well rested, and experienced something amazing, Ash and co. now journey to Vermillion City, and say their goodbyes to Bill. What new challenges, await Ash and friends, as they continue their journey?  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's Chapter 8! As soon as I get everything in order, I'll stop making fillers and get to cities faster and make them catch more and new pokemon. I just have to get at the right point. ^_^" Anyways, I'll get chapter 9 up soon. 


	9. Water vs Fire!

A/N: Here's chapter 9. Sorry for not updating. I was very busy.  
  
~  
  
"This is taking forever" Ash said as he continued his way to Vermillion.  
  
Brock and Misty were lagging behind Ash and was also wearing out. Charmeleon was in his pokeball since he was very tired. Ash then heard some rustling in the bushes.  
  
"What was that?" Ash asked, looking in the bushes.  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: Water vs. Fire!  
  
~  
  
Ash continued to look in the bushes. Meanwhile, Brock and Misty finally caught up with Ash.  
  
"Ash what are you doing?" Misty and Brock said, at the same time.  
  
"I heard a pokemon in the bushes. I wanna capture it." Ash said, while he was still looking.  
  
Suddenly, a blue pokemon popped out of the bushes. Ash immediately scanned with his Pokedex.  
  
"Cool! It's a Mudkip!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"I'm gonna capture it!" Ash shouted, as he sent out Charmeleon.  
  
"Ash! Don't you know that Fire is weak against water types?" Brock yelled at his friend.  
  
"I gotta plan though" Ash shouted back. "Flamethrower!"  
  
The fire attack hit Mudkip directly, but it didn't do much damage. Mudkip then fired a Water Gun at Charmeleon, but Charmeleon dodged.  
  
"Charmeleon! Slash!"  
  
The slash attack hit Mudkip and was hurt bad. Mudkip fell to the ground was pretty weak, but it wasn't fainted.  
  
"Pokeball go!"  
  
Ash threw the pokeball at Mudkip. The ball shook 3 times and stopped. Ash caught a Mudkip! All of a sudden, the pokeball disappeared.  
  
"Hey! Where's my pokemon!?" Ash yelled.  
  
"Didn't you know? You are only allowed to carry 6 pokemon!" Misty yelled.  
  
"She's right, if you catch a more than 6, it gets transported to the person who gave you your Pokedex. So that means Mudkip is with Professor Oak." Brock said.  
  
"Well, how do I switch Pokemon?" Ash asked.  
  
"Open up your Pokedex, and press the white button, to switch pokemon." Brock answered.  
  
"Awesome!" Ash opened his Pokedex, and switched Heracross with Mudkip. "C'mon. We have to heal our pokemon at a Pokemon Center"  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Charmeleon, continue to walk to Vermillion. They were soon stopped by a trainer.  
  
"Hey! I challenge to a Pokemon Battle! 1 on 1! Growlithe go!" shouted the trainer, before Ash even agreed to the battle.  
  
"You're on! Mudkip go!" Ash exclaimed releasing his new pokemon. Mudkip was released, but it looked very tired and wasn't fit for battle.  
  
"Ash! You just caught Mudkip and you haven't healed it yet!" Brock shouted.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Ash was about to forfeit, but the trainer just butted in.  
  
"No way! Growlithe Bite attack!" shouted the trainer.  
  
"What the!? Whatever! Mudkip, dig!" Ash shouted.  
  
Growlithe obviously missed, and Mudkip dug under ground. Growlithe was confused, until Mudkip attacked it from under ground, fainting it. The trainer returned Growlithe and started crying like a baby.  
  
"No fair! You cheated!" the trainer accused Ash.  
  
"I cheated!? You're the one who attacked me when I was about to quit anyways!" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, you cheated because your pokemon wasn't fully healed! It has to be even. I just went easy on you!" shouted the trainer.  
  
"Whatever. I'll challenge you to a rematch only if I can heal my pokemon." Ash shouted.  
  
"Fine! Come over to my house and we'll battle. Here" the trainer tossed Ash a Super Potion. Ash sprayed Mudkip with it and thanked him.  
  
"Thanks" Ash said. "My name is Ash Ketchum"  
  
"Your welcome. Mine is Joseph"  
  
~  
  
They all headed to Joseph's house and got ready for a second match. They decided to make it 2 on 2.  
  
"I'll send out Golduck!"  
  
"And I'll send out Pikachu!"  
  
"Let the match begin!" Brock shouted, being the ref.  
  
"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Golduck, Hyper Beam!"  
  
The Thunderbolt hit Golduck hard and was weakened, however, Pikachu was hurt by the massive Hyper Beam. Pikachu struggled to get up.  
  
"Pikachu Thunderbolt!  
  
Pikachu shot another Thunderbolt at Golduck and fainted it. Joseph returned Golduck and sent out Growlithe.  
  
"Growlithe! Fire Blast!"  
  
Pikachu, who was already weakened from the Hyper Beam, couldn't withstand another blow, and was knocked out.  
  
"Pikachu return! Go Mudkip!"  
  
Ash threw out his pokeball containing Mudkip and Mudkip looked ready for anything.  
  
"Growlithe! Quick Attack!"  
  
"Mudkip, dodge and use Water Pulse!"  
  
Mudkip dodged Growlithe's Quick Attack, and shot out a powerful water attack. Growlithe was weakened, but not out.  
  
"Well, we'll have to be faster than that. Extreme Speed!"  
  
Growlithe took off faster than a Quick Attack and hit Mudkip. Mudkip was knocked backwards, and rolled over to the side. Mudkip struggled to get up again.  
  
"Mudkip, use bubblebeam!"  
  
Mudkip fired a beam of bubbles at Growlithe. Growlithe tried to dodge it, but couldn't.  
  
"Growlithe Agility!"  
  
Growlithe increased its speed, and was running in circles around Mudkip. Mudkip was starting to get confused, but shook it off.  
  
"Now Growlithe! Extreme Speed!"  
  
Growlithe stopped circling and started running towards Mudkip. Ash thought fast and figured out what to do to prevent the attack.  
  
"Mudkip dig!"  
  
Mudkip quickly obeyed and dug a hole. Growlithe went past the hole without even knowing it. Growlithe then stopped and looked all confused, just like last time. Mudkip then popped out from beneath Growlithe. Growlithe was hit backwards and was knocked out from the blow. Both of the trainers then returned both of their pokemon. They both shook hands and wished each other good luck in the future.  
  
All of a sudden, a net landed on Charmeleon and he was stuck inside. Charmeleon tried to get out but couldn't. Then Ash and the others heard 3 familiar voices.  
  
"No, not them" Ash said to himself.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
It was Team Rocket! Ash had heard their motto too many times to not know who it was. Ash got ready into battle stance. He threw out his ball containing Pidgeotto.  
  
"Pidgeotto! Use Wing Attack to cut Team Rocket's net!"  
  
Pidgeotto flew right past the net that contained Charmeleon. It cut through, and Charmeleon was free.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have a battle!" Jessie shouted.  
  
Jessie threw out Ekans and Ash ordered Pidgeotto to use Gust. Ekans was sent flying backwards back into Team Rocket. Ash returned Pidgeotto and ordered Charmeleon to use Flamethrower. The fire attack hit Team Rocket and sent them flying off into the sky.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
~  
  
After Team Rocket's battle, Ash and co. say goodbye to their new friend, Joseph. They take off saying their last good byes, and head off to Vermillion City.  
  
Now that Ash is finally back on his way to Vermillion City, what new challenges await him?  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's chapter 9. Sorry for not updating. The next chapter, Ash will reach Vermillion City. 


	10. Strategy and Tactics!

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, I was very busy with school and all and have had no time to update. Now here's chapter 10.  
  
~  
  
"YES! We're finally here!" Ash jumped in the air and slapped a high five with Charmeleon.  
  
Charmeleon smiled with his trainer and couldn't resist tackling him. Misty and Brock looked at each other and both smiled. It has been a while since Ash and the gang has visited a city, at least, one with a gym.  
  
"I'm going straight to the gym!" Ash exclaimed, getting up off from the ground and started towards the direction of where the gym was.  
  
"Hold on a minute." Brock grabbed the back of Ash's collar and tugged on it, which caused Ash to fall backwards onto the ground. "We still have to visit the Pokemon Center and get your Pokemon healed. Plus do you even have a set strategy?"  
  
Ash cocked an eyebrow. "Strategy? Come to think of it; I guess I was so excited visiting the gym and earning my third badge, I forgot about even having a strategy."  
  
"I think Ash is starting to use his head more." Misty replied with a giggle.  
  
"Well, yes, of course. It's all being part of a trainer." Ash put his hands behind his head and chuckled.  
  
"Of which you are not" Misty giggled again. Before any fighting could start, Brock stepped in.  
  
"Let's just head to the Pokemon Center so we can discuss Ash's strategy and to get our Pokemon healed." Brock said, in one breath, leaving a confused Ash and Misty. Even Charmeleon sweatdropped at that one.  
  
"You're right Brock, let's go!" Ash smiled.  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: Strategy and Tactics!  
  
~  
  
Ash and friends continue along Vermillion City, trying to locate a Pokemon Center. Ash and Brock are having a horrible time, but Misty is having a blast; she loved the scenery.  
  
"Wow! This place is beautiful. I just love the parks here. Most of them have pools of water in them." Misty continued watch the scenery; turning her head side from side.  
  
Ash yawned. "Figures."  
  
Brock attempted to cough, but did so unsuccessfully and Misty rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment Ash made.  
  
"I understand if you don't like the scenery here, Ash." Misty emphasized his name in her sentence.  
  
"Oh, I enjoy this place...that is...until I get my gym badge!" Ash exclaimed. Charmeleon looked at his trainer in embarrassment as he continued to follow him.  
  
"Hey we're finally here." Brock said, ash he pushed open the clear smooth glass doors of the small Pokemon Center.  
  
Ash and the rest approached the front desk and rang the bell, which happened to be on the desk. Ash rang it twice, and in a second or two, Nurse Joy came rushing to the front desk as soon as possible.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I was checking up on a Pokemon in the back, and lost track of time." Nurse Joy explained, panting for breath.  
  
"It's okay." Ash smiled. "We're in no big rush. However, do you min healing out Pokemon?"  
  
"Sure. Of course I will." Everyone handed over their Pokemon (including Charmeleon) and took a seat on the couch, in the lobby.  
  
Ash and Brock relaxed on the couch, but Misty was getting all wrecked up. She stood in front of the two boys and tapped her foot. Brock heard her tapping and sat up straight. He nudged Ash in the ribs, who instantly stood up.  
  
"Who!? What!? Where?!" Ash said, confused. It took a while for Ash to figure out what was going on. "Oh..."  
  
"Well, I'm bored! Let's go sightseeing!" Misty shouted at them. Ash and Brock tried to clean their ears with their fingers.  
  
"We can't! We have to discuss my battle plan!" Ash cried, afraid of his friends ditching him.  
  
"Well, you can discuss your battle plan!" Misty stomped out of the Pokemon Center with an angry look.  
  
"I think she likes you." Brock whispered in Ash's ear.  
  
"Brock, that's lame. I think she is way too old for me." Ash whispered back.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
It wasn't long until Misty came running back to Ash and Brock. They both grinned at each other and started to act innocent when Misty came over. They started to whistle and Misty had no idea what was going on. The truth was, they were going to try to embarrass Misty.  
  
"Guys! Guess what!" Misty exclaimed, jumping in the air.  
  
"What's up?" Brock asked, coolly.  
  
"I found the gym leader's weakness!" Misty squealed.  
  
"What!?" Ash was shocked. He didn't know she tried to find out the gym leader's weakness. Ash looked at Brock and by his expression, he was also shocked.  
  
"It's true! The gym leader uses electric types, so it's best to use a ground type or at least a rock." Misty explained to them. Ash sighed; he had none of those types.  
  
"Well, I wonder if any of my Pokemon knows any ground attacks." Ash said to himself.  
  
"You can always teach them." Brock suggested, hearing Ash.  
  
"Or you can just try your luck battling without a type advantage. You know, you can win with a disadvantage too." Misty also added.  
  
"You know, you guys are right. I'll just try my best with whatever I already have. Now I just have to figure out a plan" Ash tried to think again.  
  
"Well, the gym leader likes to use his Raichu most of the time. I've heard he hardly uses his other Pokemon" Misty told Ash.  
  
"Yeah, and you do have a Pikachu, and we know how fast he is, so maybe you can try to use speed against this battle" Brock suggested once again.  
  
Ash thought. How was he going to beat the gym leader? With strength? Pure power always comes in handy when your enemy had a high stamina. But you have many disadvantages at the same time. With speed? You need a very agile body to attack and move very fast. However, if the enemy has an attack that could take out the whole field, such as Explosion, it might now work so well. With brains? Being smart is also a very good way of fighting an opponent. But sometimes the opponent can outsmart you, and if you've used up all the moves you were going to do, then the foe will know what is coming next. All this was hurting Ash's head.  
  
"I don't know guys, I can't decide between strength, speed, or brains" Ash turned to his friends for help.  
  
Brock and Misty paused on that remarked. Ash could tell they were thinking hard too; probably the same thing Ash was thinking. They all know all of them have advantages and disadvantages, just, they didn't know which one were best for this certain situation.  
  
"Ash, I don't know what to decide on. Times like this, I have a sure answer, but this, I'm not so sure." Brock sighed.  
  
"Me too, Ash. However, I would usually rely on Brock if I can't decide on anything." Misty also sighed.  
  
"Ash! You and your friends Pokemon are done recovering! Come pick them up!" Nurse Joy called from the front desk.  
  
Ash went to go retrieve his Pokeball and his friends and brought them back over to where they were at. Ash took a seat at the lobby's couch and released Charmeleon. Charmeleon was glad to see his trainer and Ash patted his head. Ash then came up with an idea.  
  
"I know! Let's ask Charmeleon!" Ash suggested.  
  
Brock and Misty sweatdropped. "Charmeleon?" They both said simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah. He would know what the best idea of this situation is. After all, I am going to use him for the gym battle." Ash explained to them and Brock and Misty both nodded.  
  
Misty smiled. "Great thinking, Ash. I would have never thought of that."  
  
"Yes. That was a clever idea" Brock agreed to Misty's comment.  
  
"Charmeleon. What would you do for your upcoming gym battle? Strength, speed, or brains?" Ash asked Charmeleon.  
  
Charmeleon thought; similar to Ash, Brock and Misty. However, he didn't take a long time to respond. Ash listened to his Pokemon and his eyes widened in joy.  
  
"Charmeleon is a genius!" Ash shouted, happily.  
  
"What is it?" Brock asked.  
  
"Charmeleon suggests that I should use all three tactics to overcome the gym battle." Ash said, proud.  
  
"Wow! That was a smart idea!" Misty stated, patting Charmeleon's head. "Good job, Charmeleon."  
  
"I'd have to agree on that too, Ash" Brock smiled, and put a hand on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"That settles it then! I'm using all three tactics!" Ash smiled at Charmeleon, and Charmeleon did the same.  
  
Now that Ash has a set strategy for his upcoming gym battle, will he overcome the gym leader or will the gym leader overcome him? Stay tuned for chapter 11.  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's chapter 10. I won't update in probably a while considering I have a lot of work I still have to do. Until then, see ya. 


End file.
